


Hammer Films

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, call me by your name freeform
Genre: 1980s porn industry AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Timmy auditions for Hammer Productions to do gay porn. Things go a little different than expected...





	Hammer Films

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned Traci Lords to me... this is what happened.

“How old are you?” Armand Hammer leans back in his leather chair, hands clasped behind his head. Timmy eyes the owner of Hammer Films – and isn't that a fitting name for a porno flick production if there ever was one? – suspiciously: his shirt unbuttoned almost to his navel, thick blond chest hair visible, curling beneath a heavy gold chain. He's lean and fit for his age – Timmy guesses he's at least thirty – wiry muscles contracting under the tanned skin of his hairy forearms. Not bad, Timmy thinks. Not bad at all.

Aloud he says: “Eighteen.” He puts a smile on his face which he hopes is both seductive and convincing.

“Eighteen?” Hammer's voice drips with mockery.

“Yep.” Timmy pops the p at the end in an attempt to come over mature and unbothered.

“So, when were you born?”

It takes Timmy a moment to answer: “1965.” Apparently, it has been a moment too long.

“You had to think. No one has to think about his own birthday. How old are you really?” Hammer sits up and leans forward, resting his elbows on his untidy desk.

“I told you-”

“Stop lying to me or I'll have you thrown out of here faster than you can say sorry!” Hammer's voice is low, almost dangerous and Timmy instinctively casts down his eyes. He's also getting hard.

“Sixteen.”

Hammer is quiet for a moment. “Sweet little sixteen.” He whispers eventually.

Timmy dares to look up at him from under his lashes. “Yes, sir.” He bites his lower lip.

“Stop that. I'm not falling for your cheap little innocent choir boy trick.”

A grin spreads on Timmy's face. “Thought so. You have a cigarette?”

“Sorry, I quit a while ago. Those will kill you in the end. Haven't you heard, they say they might cause cancer?”

Timmy just huffs. 

“I can offer you one of these.” Hammer holds up a bright red lollipop. “Cherry.” He smiles.

Timmy leans over and extents his slim, pale hand. “Yes, please.”

He peels the wrapping off and sucks the sweet into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the sugary globe.

“I bet you are really good with your mouth.” Hammer smirks.

“I am.” Timmy pockets the lollipop in his left cheek and purses his lips.

“All the more disappointing that I can't take you on. I'm not doing underage.”

“I don't look underage.” Timmy pulls the glistening sweet from his mouth, pouting a little.

“Son, you look about twelve actually.”

“Son? Shall I call you daddy then?”

Hammer sighs. “It's not that there isn't a market for boys like you out there. But...,” he takes a deep breath. “I'm not catering to that.”

Timmy shrugs. “Too bad. I think I'll try my luck with someone else. Thanks for your time, Mr Hammer.” He gets up and starts to leave. At the door he turns around. “I appreciate that at least you gave me something to suck.”

“Wait.” Hammer jumps to his feet and walks over to the door. He takes Timmy's chin between thumb and index finger and holds his face up into the light. “Are you high?”

“No.” Timmy mouths, utterly taken by surprise.

“Then why do you want to do porn? A beautiful, intelligent boy like you. Your looks, your voice, your clothes – I bet you come from a nice, proper suburban home. Why come to me?”

Timmy holds his gaze. “I came across one of your films when I was fourteen. One of my friend's dad's was watching it when I dropped by. We ended up watching it together.” Timmy is proud that he doesn't blush. “He was very careful with me, gentle, tender. After that I knew what I wanted. Men. And being in one of those films.”

Hammer shakes his head. “You are one of a kind.”

“I need this job. I dropped out of school and ran away from home to come to Hollywood. Please...” Timmy is serious.

“It's always the same with you boys.” Hammer says but there's a softness to his tone that gets Timmy's hope up – and other parts of him as well. He invitingly licks the lollipop again.

“Where do you stay? Don't lie to me.” Hammer sounds a little worried.

Timmy swallows, tasting the artificial aroma all the way down to his empty stomach. It growls.

“I sleep rough.” Now he blushes.

“Since when?”

“A few days. Couldn't pay my hostel any longer.”

“A boy like you?”

“I'm not... I'm not a slut.”

“Aren't you?”

Timmy feels anger rise inside him. “I'm here to audition for a role. Not to sell myself.” He straightens his spine and squares his narrow shoulders.

“How about you apply for something else?”

“What do you mean?” Timmy is suspicious but he's also desperate. Beggars can't be choosers.

“I already have the FCC breathing down my neck. I don't need more problems on that front. But... I do need an assistant.”

“An assistant?” Timmy asks doubtful.

“A live-in assistant. You are a clever boy, I can tell that.”

“But I wanted...”

“What? Loads of cock, be a star?”

“Yes.” Timmy breathes.

“Oh, believe me, you'll get enough cock in your new position.” Hammer takes Timmy's hand and puts it over his crotch. Timmy gasps. “And I promise, when you are a good boy and make me happy I'll make you a star the day you turn eighteen. If you still want that.”

Timmy sucks on his lollipop like it's made from nectar and ambrosia. “Why shouldn't I want it anymore?”

“Because I'm a very, very considerate lover.” Hammer leans in, takes the lollipop from Timmy's mouth and replaces it with his tongue. “Hmmm, I love the taste of cherry lollipops.”

Timmy's eyes have fluttered shut at the kiss. When he opens them again he gazes up at Hammer, feeling dazed. “Would you also love to pop my cherry, Mr Hammer?” He asks almost shyly.

“Call me Armie, please.”


End file.
